Heroes in Whiskers
by AkumuKitty9797
Summary: A crossover between the Legend of Zelda and Warrior Cats! Dark, Oni, and Link go in search of the Pure Souls in an alternate world. . . the world of Warrior Cats!
1. What'll It Be, Heroes?

To anybody reading this, I'll just let you this particular fanfiction is a cross over between The Legend of Zelda and Warrior Cats. If you read the summary, then you should get the basic gist. If not, here is the plot.

Jade and Amaya are the Pure Souls, the only beings strong enough to purify the border between worlds, including the Dark Realm. They bond with Dark Link, Oni Link, and Link to destroy Ganon (again.) But Ganon somehow transports Jade and Amaya to an alternate world. . . the world of Warrior Cats!!!

Thanx for taking the time to read this, and please R&R!!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"You bastard! You killed them! Didn't you?!?!" Dark thrust his sword in Ganon's face, a mere centimeter from slitting him open. "You killed Jade and Amaya, didn't you?!?!?" A hot tear slipped from Dark's blood red eyes. Beside him, his two "brothers" glared at Ganon's bleeding body on the stone floor, the Double Helix and Master Sword unsheathed, ready to strike.

But Ganon only laughed, his voice raspy from loss of blood. "Oh, Dark. Oni. If only you could see the misery on your faces. It's. . . delicious."

Dark snarled, revealing fangs. Oni's iris-less and pupil-less eyes narrowed, rage and pain visible in his expression. Link stepped forward, his blonde hair matted with blood.

"Did you kill them?" Link demanded. He held out the Master Sword to Ganon's neck, sapphire pools blazing in fury.

"Maybe I did. . ." Ganon grinned evilly. ". . . and maybe I didn't."

"What did you do to them?!?!?" Dark screamed.

What had Ganon done to Jade and Amaya. . . his Jade!?!? Was she already. . . dead? Dying?

"Tell us where they are!!!" Dark commanded harshly, his demonic voice echoing around the chamber.

"Why?" Ganon inquired, feigning innocence. He added in a sneering tone, "So they can banish me to the Dark Realms for the rest of eternity?"

"AGH!!! I will kill you!!!" Dark was about to give his wrist the slightest flick it needed to murder Ganon on the spot, but Ganon chuckled and said, "If you kill me now, I can't tell you where I sent them."

Confusion flooded the three warriors' glares. Ganon grinned again, pleased to have them under his thumb at the moment. Then his expression changed and he growled to them, "Want to see them again? Well, I sent them to another alternate universe. There's no telling what kind of universe they're in. Could be like Heaven. Or could be like hell. I could send you after them."

"You're sick!!" Oni spat, decking Ganon across the face.

"But Oni, don't you want to see your precious Amaya again?" Ganon prompted.

Oni clenched a fistful of hair, and a low snarl erupted in his chest.

Link stepped forward, a fierce leer in his eyes. "You can't send us after them!"

Dark and Oni's ears tilted down, their gazed drooping.

"Ah, but you have to," Ganon pointed out as if it were obvious.

"Waddaya mean we HAVE to?" Link demanded.

"Well, without the power of the Pure Souls, you can't lock me in the Dark Realm."

The three stood with blank stares at the realization of his logic.

"And I could easily send you three there. If at all, that is. If Jade and Amaya are alive." Malice was written all over Ganon's face.

"Wanna join them?" he offered. "There's no way to take me out, anyways, without them."

Dark's head bowed, uncertainty tearing him in pieces. He knew as well as Link and Oni that if they slit Ganon's throat now, he'd transform into an enormous demon and be unstoppable. They wouldn't be able to weaken him and banish him to the Dark Realm without the Pure Souls. They had to retrieve them.

But they also knew Ganon wouldn't just sit around doing nothing while they sifted and searched for the Pure Souls. The amount of damage he could cause in their absence was infinite.

"So, what'll it be, _heros_?" taunted Ganon.


	2. A Run In With ShadowClan

The blood in their veins froze under the weight of their decision.

How could Ganon demand this of them? He must have loved the anguish and frustration flitting across their faces; Dark and Oni continued to snarl, as Link whirled around on them, pure fury dancing on his face.

"Well?" he grunted to his partners. "Should we?"

"We have no choice!" hissed Oni through gritted teeth.

"Dark?" Link turned expectantly to him.

"Oni's right. We have to do this."

Link bowed his blonde, blood matted hair, his eyes like blue fire. He whipped back to face Ganon.

"Send us to them!" he commanded, once again thrusting the blade under the Gerudo king's chin.

Ganon laughed maliciously; it rang through the hollow stone chamber.

"Eager, eh, boys?" he taunted, black eyes blazing like live coal. "But don't say I didn't warn you; I have no idea where I sent the precious Pure Souls, nor where I'm sending you."

"We'll search every world in this universe for them!" Dark spat, crimson eyes narrowed to brilliant slits.

"Heh heh heh. . ." Ganon rasped a feeble snicker. "As you wish,_ heroes_. . ."

Before the three warriors knew what was happening, they felt themselves engulfed within the compression of a portal; they vaguely saw, through blinding electric blue and glaring white lights the sight of Ganon, propelling them through physics itself.

Dark's head whirled, sharp pains stabbing his head. Beside him, Oni was still clutching the blade of his sword, though he didn't appear very conscious. Link was groaning as he clamped his eyes shut and doubled over.

They spun through the portal a few more, agonizing seconds, until all of the blinding lights were fading, being replaced through Dark's eyes by the black wave consuming him from behind his sockets.

* * *

He sat up stiffly, his movements foreign and uncomfortable.

Sunlight flickered determinedly through the canopy of trees above his head, the shafts of light warming his body.

Dark paced forward, perplexed and frustrated. Where in hell had Ganon sent them? Another world, definitely. This forest had no familiarity to it, and he was positive it wasn't some extra, secret divine strip of land connected to Kokiri Forest. This forest was too bright, and not nearly as large and misty as Kokiri Forest. He could see clearly, and wasn't plagued by the idea that maybe the spirits were trying to speak to him. Another odd thing he noticed was that the trees seemed _incredibly_ tall.

So as Dark pondered over his location, he realized another crucial fact. . .

Had Oni and Link been separated from him?

Mind whirling, Dark began to race through the forest, eyes scanning wildly through the undergrowth for his "brothers."

He began to slow as he came to puddle, sides heaving with exhaustion. He glanced over to look into the puddle, nothing inordinate. . .

But what he saw was far from what he expected. . .

"I-I'M A FREAKING CAT!?!?!?!"

Dark scuffled away from the puddle, tripping over the paws he realized he had been using to walk with. He glanced at them, and noticed they were covered in midnight black fur.

Inching slowly back to the puddle, he peered in again, trying not to screech again.

A black furred face stared back, blood-red eyes not blinking. Silver whiskered twitched in shock, and from behind, a long, furry black tail lashed in surprise.

"I-I am a cat. . ." Dark whispered hoarsely. "How in hell am I a cat?"

Dark lowered himself to the ground, and law trembling a minute, broken thoughts scurrying throughout his mind.

_How can I-? The Pure Souls-! Can't save them if-! But I'm trapped in a cat body. . . Where is. . . How can I! Oni! Link. . .? W-Where. . . _

A low wail escaped Dark's throat; he curled into a tiny ball of black fur.

"Hey! What in hell is that?"

Dark's heart leaped at the sound of the foul mouthed Oni behind him. Dark leaped up onto his paws and dashed towards the sound of the voice.

But the voice didn't exactly match what Dark was expecting to see.

Instead of an eight-foot demi-god with platinum white hair, empty eyes, and Double Helix blade, he saw a burly, muscular cat with a white body and black legs and paws. The only indication to Dark that this was someone familiar was because of the iris-less, pupil-less eyes.

"O-Oni?" croaked Dark, skidding to a halt before him.

"Dark?" Oni frowned. "Where are you? All I see is this cat. . ."

"Oni, I am the cat!"

"W-What!?"

"Yeah! I looked in the puddle and saw that I was a cat - and you are too!"

"Bull shit!" Oni hissed, but he followed after Dark to the little puddle.

He gave one glare into the reflection and hissed, drawing back.

"B-But-!" he stuttered.

"I don't know either, but I think this may be Ganon's doing!" Dark grumbled, unsheathing long, hooked claws into the leaves. "This must be the world he sent us to!"

Oni shook his head slowly. "This is bad. . . How are we going to find the Pure Souls if we're cats? I don't think they'll recognize us, even if our eyes stick out like a Gerudo in swarm of Zoras. . ."

Dark shook his head in defeat.

"Well- we might as well try to find a way out of here-"

"What about Link?" Dark interrupted Oni, making them both remember that they hadn't found their blonde haired, blue-eyed brother.

Oni sighed crossly. "I'm sure we'll come across him," he assured Dark. "But for now, let's just see of we can find something to eat or somewhere to sleep."

The two cats began to prowl through the undergrowth, their clumsy movements scaring away potential prey; a particularly large chaffinch let out a shriek and began to flutter away into the nearest tree branch. Mice parted left and right, ducking under bushes and roots. Squirrels bounded away swiftly, their little claws latched onto seeds and nuts.

"So what do we eat-?" Dark's voice was cut off as the bracken in front of them swayed madly.

He jumped back beside Oni, his claws retracting as well as Oni's. They bared their fangs and hissed menacingly, hoping to frighten away the intruder.

But the challenger was obviously unshaken, because within the next milliseconds, a cat slipped from out of the bracken, hostility glittering in its green eyes.

"What are you doing on our territory?" spat the cat; from the pitch of its voice, the two could tell it was a she-cat. Her tortoise-shell fur bristled in fury, and she took a challenging step forward, baring her teeth as well.

"Territory? This is your forest?" Dark inquired, though his cold tone only enraged the she-cat more.

"Yes, this is ShadowClan's part of the forest! What are you two doing here!?" She came forward another pawstep, snarling.

"Look, we just-" began Oni, but he was cut off as he felt the she-cat bowl him off his feet, teeth bared and clamping shut on his ear. Claws raked down his side, and for a minute, Oni knew that this was one girl he was going to have to hurt.

Dark didn't hesitate to launch himself at the she-cat, and for a minute the three of them writhed and snarled and cursed and bit each other. Finally, the she-cat managed to wrench herself from underneath Dark and Oni, and stood back, eyes alight. Tipping back her head, she let out a furious yowl.

"That can't be good. . ." muttered Dark.

Within seconds, there was more crashing from within the undergrowth, and soon, coming from behind the tortoiseshell she-cat was another group of cats.

"Hey!" Oni hissed. "Aren't you going to drive them off your territory, too?!"

"This," the she-cat snarled, "is my Clan. This is their territory as well. Not yours, you rogues!"

"Rogues?" Dark blinked at Oni, but he only shrugged.

One of the newly arrived cats pushed forward to Dark and Oni; he was a thickset tom with snowy white fur, but black paws. His green eyes gleamed like a discolored star.

"Why don't you run away?" he sneered, prowling around in circles of Dark and Oni.

"Because we're looking for something-" Dark began, but was cut off by the tom.

"_Looking_ for something! How do I know you're not a spy from ThunderClan?" The cat's lip curled in disgust.

"What the hell is ThunderClan?" Oni frowned. "Are they like different races? Like Gorons and Zoras?"

The disgust vanished from the tom's face, only to be replaced by confusion.

"What in the name of StarClan. . . What do you mean?" the tom was off guard, though because they were as inexperienced as they were, Dark and Oni didn't attack.

"We come from far away," Dark explained. "And we're looking for some. . . friends of ours. . ."

"Well, I'd assume they wouldn't be on ShadowClan territory." The tom was regaining his sharpness.

"Are you sure?" Oni persisted. "No new signs of. . . anybody coming through within the past few weeks?"

"Weeks?" The tom gave Oni a strange look but spoke, "A few sunrises ago, we took in two she-cats to our Clan. They were hurt and requested help until they were fit to leave; after staying the night, they asked to join our Clan."

Dark and Oni exchanged looks.

"Could you describe what they look like?"

The tom glared suspiciously, but cited what he remembered of the she-cats appearances: "One of them was as dark furred as you," he said, gesturing to Dark. " She has the greenest eyes I've ever seen! And the other. . . a gorgeous brown tabby with amber eyes."

Dark and Oni gaped for one second; these traits, though in cat form, matched the description of Jade and Amaya, the Hylian Pure Souls.

"Um, uh, Mr. Cat," Dark began quickly. "Can we come back to see your, uh, Clan? Please? Me and my. . . brother have runaway from. . . our home, and want to settle into a Clan-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" snapped the tom, glaring at them. "I'm Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan, and I decide who enters my Clan or not!"

"Um, then, Blackstar. . ." Oni tried the name on his tongue; it sounded odd. "We ask you to please allow us to live in ShadowClan. We are experienced fighters, and will learn your ways!"

Blackstar glanced back at the other cats; the tortoiseshell she-cat was giving them an unreadable look, while the ginger tom beside her gave them distrustful smirks.

"Tawnypelt?" Blackstar addressed the she-cat. "What do you think? We let the others in, and we are short of young capable cats after that spread of blackcough-"

"Yes, Blackstar, if they are loyal," she answered almost immediately, taking in their rippling pelts, promising muscle and grit beneath the flesh. Her eyes flickered to their bared, hooked claws.

"What about you, Rowanclaw?"

"It's you decision, Blackstar."

But Rowanclaw clearly didn't approve of Dark and Oni's presence.

Blackstar turned to a russet colored she-cat beside Tawnypelt. "Well? My deputy should have a say in this."

"I agree with Tawnypelt. If they can be trusted and loyal, I suppose they deserve a chance," Russetfur mewed, though her tone didn't match her kind words.

Her pale green gaze seemed to penetrate Dark's heart, as if she were searching to the roots within him to see if he were loyal.

"Right." Blackstar jerked his head curtly at Dark and Oni. "Come with us. We'll see just how capable you'll be within a Clan."


	3. Lightpaw

AK: Here is the next chapter! And in this one, there will be a few OC ShadowClan characters. A few of them will be Poppytail, Rosepelt, Mudspots, Longfang, and Eaglewing. But for those of you who don't like lots of OC characters, rest in peace, I won't use a lot of them! ^.^

****************************************

As Blackstar wove through the undergrowth, flanked by Tawnypelt, Russetfur, and Rowanclaw, he led Dark and Oni towards the ShadowClan camp, never slowing his pace.

They eventually found themselves trekking past marshes, past a clear, small river, and towards a clearing that was surrounded by massive oaks and brambles. Slipping through the entrance, Dark and Oni exchanged a glance before following after the Clan cats.

Inside the camp, they were bombarded by the same familiar scent that clung to the four cats' pelts. As they paced into the middle of the clearing, confused, they felt the curious, and hostile, stares of the rest of ShadowClan. Dark and Oni inched closer to each other, not knowing to expect an attack or not. They glazed around the faces of the cats surrounding them, and only two pairs of eyes didn't gleam with opposition.

The she-cat whose pelt held a beautiful sheen in its black pelt took in the newcomers with her luminous jade green eyes, her tail flicking in excitement. Besides her, a gorgeous dark brown tabby seemed to be studying the two new cats, amber colored eyes never blinking, whiskers twitching in anticipation.

"Cats of ShadowClan!" Blackstar's voice suddenly rang across the camp, gaining the attention of the cats. They all turned to face the branch where Blackstar sat perched, waiting for his Clan to assemble. They padded over warily, just managing to break their gazes from Dark and Oni.

Some cats emerged from dens and hollows; there was one queen who herded a few young kits, and some elderly looking cats who limped over to listen. A small, lithe tabby tom slipped out of his den, a wad of leaves at his paws.

Finally, Blackstar seemed to be ready to begin his announcement.

"Cats of ShadowClan, you all remember a few sunrises ago when we welcomed Jadepaw and Amberpaw into our Clan. You all know that we are horribly short of young cats ready to be apprenticed, as Poppytail's kits won't be ready for training for several moons, and I have decided that these two cats Tawnypelt has found today will be made apprentices."

Murmurs passed through the ShadowClan cats, not all approving, but not all contemptuous, either.

"So, what are your names?" Blackstar's luminous green eyes turned to the two toms.

"Dark."

"Oni."

Blackstar's expression darkened for a second; he seemed to shake himself, then replied, "Dark, from this moment until you earn your warrior's name, you will be known as Darkpaw, an apprentice of ShadowClan."

He turned to Oni next. "Oni, from this moment until you earn your warrior's name, you will be known as Onepaw."

"Darkpaw! Onepaw! Darkpaw! Onepaw!"

The new apprentices' names were cheered through the throng of cats, and though not all cats seemed besides themselves with joy, they didn't hiss or show any sign of displeasure.

"I will now assign you mentors," Blackstar announced, much to Darkpaw and Onepaw's surprise.

"Tawnypelt, you are a good warrior and deserve an apprentice. I expect you teach Darkpaw the ways of a Clan."

From the crowd of cats the tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes that had first found Darkpaw pushed her way forward, pacing towards Darkpaw. She reached her nose out as a gesture, and Darkpaw imitated, pressing his nose against Tawnypelt's.

"Now, Onepaw, as your mentor I assign Longfang."

Another cat made their way to the front; a light gray tom thrust his nose toward Onepaw, who mimicked.

By now, Blackstar had leaped down from the branch and was padding forward to the two new apprentices and their mentors; the rest of the Clan had returned to their daily activities.

Approaching them, Blackstar mewed, "Onepaw, Darkpaw, I will have Jadepaw and Amberpaw show you the apprentice's den where you will be sleeping from now on. You're training starts tomorrow."

Not sure what else they were supposed to do, the two Hylian warriors dipped their heads in a respectful nod, which seemed to appease their leader, who too gave a nod to them and their mentors, and departed.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in the morning," Tawnypelt mewed awkwardly to Darkpaw. "We'll start training at dawn, you know, a tour of the territory and a run-down of how things run in a Clan."

Darkpaw nodded, noticing that Tawnypelt seemed to be having difficulty meeting his eyes.

_Maybe she's just nervous._

But suddenly it struck Darkpaw; his blood red irises. He and Onepaw must look so strange to the Clan cats!

Finally, Tawnypelt and Longfang departed as well, leaving Onepaw and Darkpaw to huddle next to each other, whispering fiercely.

"Did you see-?"

"Yeah, Amberpaw! It's gotta be them-!"

"Jade's eyes-!"

"Hello. We've come to show you the apprentice's den," came a gentle meow.

The two toms whirled around to face the dark green gaze of Jadepaw. Amberpaw stood next to her, amusement glinting in her amber colored eyes.

"Er, thanks," Darkpaw replied awkwardly, unsure how to converse with the Pure Souls as cats.

And then another unpleasant thought hit Darkpaw.

_What if they're no longer the Pure Souls!?! What if they lost their abilities?!_

"Well? Are you coming?" Jadepaw looked over shoulder at Darkpaw, who was rooted in place. Onepaw was already slipping into the den after Amberpaw.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

* * *

Once inside the private confinement of the apprentice's den, which only housed one other apprentice, Icepaw who was sleeping, the four Hylians could converse about the strange turn of events they had found themselves in.

"So," Amberpaw began, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear, "Ganon sent us to a forest inhabited by Clans of cats."

"We could've ended up somewhere worse," Onepaw pointed out.

"Yeah. . . but- Hey, wait a minute. . . Darkpaw?" Jadepaw's eyes widened in anxiety. "Where is Link!?"

Freezing in place, Darkpaw managed to whisper, "We haven't seen him since we arrived here. . . at least, I haven't. . . Oni, er, I mean, _Onepaw_, have you seen Link?"

Onepaw shook his head.

"Goddesses, no. . ." Amberpaw groaned. "We need him!"

"I know! He could get hurt-"

"Well, we don't doubt that," Jadepaw interrupted, "but we've caught a trace of darkness lingering around these cats."

Darkpaw's ears perked, and he sighed in relief mentally. Whenever Jade or Amaya had sensed darkness or evil, they would say something along those lines. At least they were still the Pure Souls, even in this place.

But then Darkpaw took in what she said.

"What kind of darkness?" he prompted.

Jadepaw and Amberpaw exchanged glances.

"Treachery and murder. . ." Amberpaw whispered. "One or more of these cats has evil in their hearts and is planning to unleash it soon."

Onepaw cast an uncomfortable glance at Darkpaw, then spoke. "But Amberpaw, if you're planning on getting us to solve this-"

"We are."

"-then we'll be wasting time in trying to figure out how we can return to Hyrule and defeat Ganon! Who knows what kind of destruction he's wreaking across the country!"

Jadepaw shook her head. "Onepaw, as Pure Souls, it's our job to protect the world with our ability to sense evil, no matter what world."

"And we are concerned for Hyrule," Amberpaw added, "But we're concerned for this one as well. If we leave soon, the one with evil in his heart will kill many innocent lives."

Darkpaw sighed and shook his head slowly, not in disagreement, but because he barely realized that's what he was doing. He considered all the circumstances.

Link, Dark, Oni, Amaya, and Jade were gone from Hyrule; they were the only obstacles stopping Ganon from ruling over Hyrule and Termina. And now, the Pure Souls were insisting they stay longer to combat an evil that would erupt over the Clan. And not only if they didn't stay, the Pure Souls would be eaten by guilt from turning their backs on innocent lives.

But they couldn't leave either, though, because Link had been separated from them.

Helplessness.

That's all Darkpaw could feel.

He turned to Onepaw for guidance, but his own misery was reflected there.

"Let's just get some sleep," Onepaw murmured. "We have training at dawn."

* * *

Lightpaw nuzzled into the bedding of moss inside the apprentice's den, his mind swirling with confusion. Where had Dark and Oni gone? Were they in trouble? Did they find the Pure Souls? Was there a way to get back to Hyrule? Was Ganon destroying Hyrule now? Had they made the wrong decision in coming here? Should he have searched for his "brothers" and fled from the cats that had welcomed them into their territory?

While Link had been searching for Dark and Oni, he had been attacked by a patrol of cats that had said they were from ThunderClan, and had told Link, the light yellow-golden tabby tom with stunning sapphire eyes, that he was on their territory.

Link, perplexed, asked the group of ThunderClan cats, led by a fire colored tom with emerald colored eyes, if they had seen any strange passerbys. Unfortunately, he had said no, but asked Link if he was a rogue.

"What's a rogue?" Link had asked, growing more and more confused, as if he were trapped in a snowball of weird questions and unreadable maps.

The fire colored tom seemed to take in Link's decent stature, honest naivete personality, and helplessness.

"Would you be interested in joining our Clan?" the tom had offered. "You seem like you'd make a good warrior."

_That's what everyone says_, Link had thought crossly, but had agreed.

He had been taken back to the ThunderClan camp, where he learned the flame colored tom's name was Firestar ('What a fitting name,' Link had told himself), and was accepted as an apprentice under the name Lightpaw.

He had been given a mentor, named Brambleclaw, and told he would start his training the next day. After being showed the apprentice's den, where he collapsed exhausted, ignoring the stares of the other three apprentices (whom he learned were Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw) into his bedding of moss, and let his mind worry over questions he couldn't answer. At least, he hoped, not yet.

********************************************************

AK: So, we know where Link ended up. . . and btw, Brambleblaw is his mentor, but all of the other apprentices (Poppypaw, Berrypaw, Mousepaw, Cinderpaw, etc.) don't exist in this particular fic. I guess they just got eaten by a badger or something. XD Or Daisy and her kits went back to the horseplace, while I guess Sorreltail never had kits. But Cinderpelt is dead, Leafpool is medicine cat, and Brambleclaw is deputy.

However Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw I think should make some important scenes. In fact, I think one of them is going to become one of Lightpaw's best friends.

Well, anyways, I also want to thank my reviewers:

Onigirl9797 (my best friend - in real life - and a supportive reader as well)

and

Catqueen 68 (another very enthusiastic and supportive reader)

I thank you two, and anyone who might decide to start reading and reviewing. I can't thank you properly if you don't review, because I won't know you're reading! But either way, I appreciate any support, and hope to get a new chapter up soon!

Oh, and if you have an OC character you think would make a good addition to the plot, a warrior cat or one from Hyrule/Termina, I'll see if I can add them. But please no more than one for each category, because of obvious reasons. If you do have a character you want to be featured, give me a description of their appearance, personality, and, if they're a cat, their Clan, rank, and maybe any relatives. (Like if you decide to give Crowfeather a sister or something) as an example.

So anyways, with this category opened for a limited time, (wow, I sound like I'm advertising or something XD) if you have any to submit, feel free to. I'll let everyone know when I won't be accepting OC's anymore.


End file.
